Knocked Down
by infallibleremedy
Summary: Sometimes, love can show up in unexpected ways, and come around and knock you down. CalebxOC PoguexOC TylerxOC ReidxOC
1. let me light up your sky

**DISCLAMIER:** I own nothing, except for my amazing OC's. If I had any way of owning, or even knowing Reid Garwin, I'd be broadcasting it to the world, trust me.

**AN: **Hellooooo everyone! Welcome to my new story, _Knocked Down_. I really hope you like this, because I absolutley love it. I love the characters and the dialouge and everything! And not to toot my own horn or anything, but this is the best thing I've written to date. Now the only thing that would be even better is if you all liked it too! Enough of me talking, get to reading! If any of you read this story, and find it familiar, I have posted this before, but I took it down due to creative problems within my account. I tweaked it a little more though, so enjoy!

**

* * *

**

chapter one: let me light up your sky.

Taryn Phillips sighed deeply, staring out the truck window, surveying the rainy scenery.

"Huh, this isn't gloomy at all…"

Riley Quinn rolled her eyes "Your sarcasm isn't helping."

"Well, excuse me Miss High and Mighty, but neither is your bitching."

"I think I can _bitch_, Taryn, since it was your burning need to be such a badass that we're in fucking _Ipswich_."

Lia Gasparini interjected "Riley, that's low. It wasn't anyone's fault."

"Fine, sorry Tar," Riley said, flipping her flaxen hair in defeat.

Megan Szhor, the last of the group, who tuned out the entire ordeal, commented "Look, we're here…"

As all four girls sighed out in anticipation, stress, and worry, Taryn glanced at her friends, better yet, her sisters.

**Riley Quinn, the perfect.** Long blonde hair, blue green eyes, and legs for miles, she was the epitome of the perfect boarding school girl. Smart and logical, she had a big competitive streak, and preferred to be in control. A worry wart at heart, she was the responsible balance to the remaining three girls uninhibited wildness.

**Lia Gasparini, the exclusive.** Her lengthy dark waves, hazel eyes and incapability to trust easily caused her to be written off as the pretty snob. In reality, she was outgoing and loud, but felt at ease with her closest friends, so she usually only associated with them, and her current boyfriend. The designated peacekeeper, she could appease any fiery spat Taryn and Riley encountered.

**Megan Szhor, the passionate.** She was beautiful with her tan skin, brown hair and glowing green eyes, but her personality made her shine. Musically inclined, brilliant and a great friend, she was a phenomenal friend and all around person. Passionate, in every sense of the word, she was fiercely protective of those she loved, even to the point of jealousy.

**And, Taryn Phillips, the wild.** The self proclaimed wild child had long dark hair, and 'gray- green-everything-in-between' eyes. Her main goal in life was to have fun, and that often involved her doing less than saintly things, like skipping school, partying and hooking up with numerous boys. As high strung as she was, she was still honest, outspoken to the point of annoyance, and insanely protective of her friends.

And the four best friends, as different as they were, all shared one secret. They were witches, Daughters of Salem to be exact. Pushed together as toddlers, because they shared that special gift, that blessing or burden, depending on how you looked at it. The legacy of the Daughters of Salem lived since the seventeenth century, during the Salem witch trials, the five most cunning, powerful witches formed a coven of silence, so their power would live on. And it lived on, to Riley, Lia, Megan and Taryn.

So there they sat, staring out at the sprawling campus of Spencer Academy, preparing on their newest and potentially most exciting adventure.

Megan breathed "Ready?"

Lia sighed "As ready as I'll ever be..."

Riley parked the Range Rover, and stepped out on to the dark, wet cement. She leaned back in the car, "Are you guys coming or what?"

As they jumped out of the truck, and made their way into the main building, Taryn mumbled "Does this place smile, _ever_?"

As they approached the Provosts office, with the help of a cranky old lady, Riley turned towards them. "Okay, we've got to make a good first impression."

Taryn smirked "I'll be the perfect angel…"

"Somehow, I find that extremely hard to believe."

Megan opened the door, and was greeted by a slight brunette girl, with clear gray eyes and chic, thickly-rimmed glasses. "Hi! You must be the new girls! Nice to meet you, I'm Samantha Crenshaw. You'll absolutely adore it here, we've of course got great classes, sports, clubs, and other extracurriculars, like student government. Speaking of which, don't forget to vote for me for senior president! Remember S-A-M-A-N-T-H-A C-R-E-N-S-H-A-W, Samantha Cre-"

"Okay Samantha, I think they get it," said a new voice. All five girls turned around, and saw a boy of about six' two, with olivey-tanned skin, messy dark brown hair and amazingly bright blue eyes.

"Oh, h-h-hey Tyler!" she stuttered.

"Hey Samantha. I think I'll take over the greeting committee, sound good?"

"Sure thing Tyler!" she blushed, before scampering off.

He turned to Riley, Megan, Lia and Taryn, and grinned "Hey, I'm Tyler Simms."

Megan smiled "I'm Megan Szhor, and this is Riley Quinn, Lia Gasparini, and Taryn Phillips. We just transferred from Salem Prep."

"Nice to meet you, and welcome to Spencer."

"AH, Mister Simms, causing trouble already?!"

"No Provost Higgins, not at all, just welcoming them to our school."

"Ah, well dinner is about to start, and you should not be late!"

"Yes sir," Tyler grinned one last time at the girls, before pulling out his cell phone, and walking away.

"Welcome, ladies!" Provost Higgins boomed, "Come on in!"

The four girls followed the white haired, jubilant man, into his large, oak-furnished office, and sat in the plush seats facing his desk. He leafed through their transcripts, and commented "Above average grades, athletic, and overall, exceptionally well rounded…" Riley beamed at his words, but it quickly dimmed as he continued "With a knack for attracting trouble. I know you will do fine her academically, but I don't want your behavior to become a problem. I am a much more relaxed provost then your previous, but I refuse to have you running around wreaking havoc, are we clear?"

Taryn smirked "Crystal sir."

"I'm glad we're on the same page. Now, you will receive your uniforms, dorm assignments and schedules. Be prepared for class tomorrow morning, bright and early. "

As they walked to their dorms, Megan fingered her pleated skirt, and remarked "So, was it just me, or was that Tyler guy completely delicious?"

Lia smiled "Beyond…"

Riley wrinkled her nose "He was a little too lanky for my tastes."

Taryn snorted "Not everyone likes beefcakes with necks wider than their thighs…"

Lia agreed "Yeah and he was gorgeous, hands down."

"Aww, does Li have a crush?"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Lia insisted, extracting her shiny gold key from her red bag, moving toward the room Taryn and her shared.

Megan laughed "Right, whatever you say," as she entered her room with Riley. Taryn walked into her room, surprised to find all her luggage waiting for her.

Lia called out "TAR! This dorm is huge! Look at these closets! I'M IN HEAVEN!"

Taryn smiled, flopping on her spacious bed, "I think we're gonna like it here…"

**i would explode just to save your life, yeah, i would explode.**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" screamed Taryn' alarm at the ungodly hour of seven in the morning.

Lia yelled "TURN IT OFF! JESUS CHRIST!"

Groggily, she turned over, shutting the alarm off, and padded down the hall for her shower. As she walked in to the shiny, chrome-accessorized girls' lavatory, she heard a loud moan. Grimacing, she turned the corner to see a petite girl with wild red curls, and a displeased expression, underneath a tall boy with a head full of golden curls.

Taryn rolled her eyes "Excuse me, but I'd like to take my shower without the show, so could you kindly get a room?"

The frizzy redhead snapped "Bitch." and stomped out.

Her curly haired companion turned to follow her, but stopped. "Y'know, if you need some help lathering up…"

"Not a chance, curly."

"Mmm, I like 'em feisty."

"AARON! COME ON!" the redhead yelled.

"Later baby," he said with a grin before he ducked out to meet his girl.

After her shower, Taryn lazily walked back to her dorm. "Uck, Lia, when I went to take my shower-"

Lia shook her head "Tell me later, we're almost late."

Taryn sighed, pulling on the starched pleated skirt, rolling it to mid-thigh, and slipping on her white oxford over her black camisole. She quickly lined her gray-green eyes, and slicked her lips with gloss.

Lia snapped impatiently "Come ON!"

Taryn ran a hand through her dark mane, as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag.

Outside, Riley and Megan were waiting.

"Took you long enough…"

"It takes time to look this good, okay?!"

**let me tell you why i would die for you.**

When they finally arrived to Professor Browns English 12 AP class, they were almost twenty minutes late, He quipped "Not the best first impression ladies."

Riley smiled apologetically "We're sorry, but we had trouble finding your class."

He nodded, understanding "Well, please find seats, so we can continue with class."

Lia sat down, and opened her bag slowly, grabbing a pencil and her notebook. She felt someone staring at her, and she looked up.

"Hey," he said in a deep low voice.

"Hey," she replied, scanning him quickly. Broad shouldered, dark haired, and brown eyed, he looks like the epitome of the boarding school boy. His muscled were defined, peeking through his thin oxford, and the watch on his wrist gleamed like his smile.

"So, I'm guessing you're one of the new girls…"

Lia looked at him dubiously, hoping he really wasn't as stupid as he just sounded.

He smiled "Sorry, that was really stupid. I'm Caleb Danvers."

She exhaled "Lia Gasparini. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So, where'd you transfer from?"

"Salem Prep."

"Oh, well, at least you're familiar with the weather?"

Lia once again gave him the _"Are you really that awkward" _look.

He laughed "Wow, I think I just outdid myself...Sorry, I'm horrible at small talk."

"Well, we have that in common. Tell me about yourself, Mister Danvers."

He smiled, at ease, before launching in a steady conversation with her.

**i cant find the wall to pin this to, they're all comin' down since i found you.**

Two rows above, Riley started taking copious notes on Professor Browns lecture. The boy on her left chuckled "You know, taking notes on Browns lectures are completely pointless. Half the time he just sits there contradicting himself."

She looked up "Well, what about the other half?"

"He sits there picking his wedgies. Not an attractive sight, let me tell you."

She laughed "Thanks. I'm Riley Quinn."

"No problem, Pogue Parry."

She gave him a discreet look over, and was pleased with what he saw. He had long honey brown hair, greenish hazel eyes, broad shoulders and a muscular frame. Bike keys lied carelessly on his notebooks, his fingers tapping to a beat, with a smile gracing his chiseled face.

"So, how do you like Spencer?"

She shrugged "It's nice, the people aren't too bad…"

He assured "That's just 'cause you've met me. Be warned, not everyone here is as amazing as me. You're just lucky to meet me first."

"Ha, good to know."

"BABY!" a girl cooed.

Riley and Pogue turned to see a svelte girl with dark skin and long brown hair. She immediately perched herself on his lap, kissing his check sloppily.

"Who's this?"

"This is Riley, she's new. Riley, this is Kate, my girlfriend."

Riley smiled graciously "Nice to meet you."

Kate gave Riley a cold look "Yeah," before turning back to Pogue. "So baby, Reid's tonight, right?"

He kissed her quickly "Yeah, you're gonna have to find a ride there, I've got to get there early and set up."

"But why cant you just come pick me up?!"

"We'll see Kate. Now, get back to your seat before Brown sees you and you get a detention."

"Wait, who's that chick talking to Caleb? Uch, what a slut! I'm so telling Sarah."

Riley glared at Kate "Excuse me, but that girl you're talking about? Yeah, that's my best friend, so I suggest you shut the hell up."

Kate rolled her eyes "Right," before walking away.

Riley looked at Pogue "Sure picked a winner there."

He sighed, running a hand through his long hair "She can just be a little abrasive sometimes."

"A little? She's practically sandpaper…"

**let me make this mine, i'll ignite for you.**

Smack in the middle, sat Taryn and Tyler.

"Long time no see," she remarked

"Hey, Taryn right?"

"One and only. So, what's shakin' bacon?"

"Nothing much, 'cept my hands…"

"Yeah, you're about a five on the Richter scale right about now."

He grinned, causing her to inwardly groan in delight, "Too much coffee. I barely slept last night."

She smirked "Ooh, got some hot ass?"

He groaned "If only. Reid wanted to make a two am munchie run, and I can barely trust him with my car, even when he's sober. And then he kept me up, rambling on and on about the most random shit."

"Ah, the woes of high roommates."

"Especially if he knows where your spare keys are."

"That's what best friends are for," she laughed

"If you say so. So, you like Spencer so far?"

She pushed her dark hair out of her eyes "I do, but its' like a goddamn maze, I could barely find the bathroom this morning!"

He grinned "Okay, then after your last class, I'll take you on a tour of the school. And your friends too."

"It's a date."

**how do we know if we just don't try?**

In the very back, Megan sat observing the class, and doodling across her previously black page. In her peripheral vision, she noticed her neighbor had awoken from his nap. And that her neighbor was extremely hot. His blonde hair was messy, but his gray blue eyes were bright and alert, his face chiseled and a growing smirk on his face. He was lanky, and his uniform was haphazard, but he was undeniably sexy.

He leaned over, voice lilting "I'm Reid. And you are?"

She smirked "Megan. Pleased to meet you," as she anticipated the coming lines, a grin appearing on his face.

"The pleasures all mine baby doll. So, have you been properly greeted into this fine school we call Spencer?"

He green eyes flashed "Yeah, by that guy up there," pointing to Tyler.

"Atta boy. That just so happens to be my best friend Tyler Simms. But I'm almost positive he missed something in his introduction."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

The bell loudly rang, and his smirk grew even bigger, and he gently stroked her chin. "Why don't you come to this party tonight, and I'll be happy to sho- tell you…"

"Really now?"

He scrawled an address on her paper, and winked "Hell yeah baby girl. Oh, and bring your friends too, there's plenty of me to go around. You don't mind sharing, right? Catch you later," before he swiftly grabbed his bag and bounded out the stairs, out of the room.

Megan quickly gathered her things and caught up with her friends, grinning. "So, there's this party…"

* * *

**AN:** So, how was it? Terrible? Great? Somewhere in between? Let me know!


	2. you're making it harder to breathe

**DISCLAIMER:**As usual, I own nothing. If I did, I wouldnt be here!

**AN:** Hello lovlies! I thought I'd hit you guys with a double header and post the second chapter since I'm completly done with it. This chapter introduces even more new characters, so check my author page for pictures of all of our beautiful characters. Have a good read!

ps, i just ordered a new phone and im crazy excited for it to come!

**

* * *

**

**chapter two: harder to breathe**

"A party? Who's?" Riley questioned, fishing through her bag for a stick of gum.

Megan twirled a piece of her dark hair "The guy I was sitting next to. Reid Garwin. He said that Tyler guy was his best friend."

Taryn grinned devilishly "Speaking of which, he's showing me around after our last class."

Lia laughed "You are such a skank!"

Taryn replied innocently "It's just a friendly tour!"

"I bet it is…"

**how dare you say my behavior is unacceptable?**

After her last period, Taryn walked into the hall, blindly bumping into Tyler. She smiled, noticing who it was, "I wasn't expecting you here so soon!"

He grinned back "Well, I didn't want you to get lost…"

"So chivalry isn't dead after all."

"Not with me around. So, you ready? You're about to go on the best school tour of your life."

"Oh yeah? Let's go!"

As they walked down halls and into rooms, Taryn said "So, tell me about your friends. I've heard you boys are pretty popular, especially with the ladies. '_Ooh The Sons of Ipswich!_' What are you, some '90's revival band?"

Tyler laughed "Well, first off, we're only called that cause our ancestors basically founded the town, we're like the oldest legacies here. It's been the four of us since we were kids; our families have always been close. "

"Ah, I see. Still sounds like a boy band."

"Well, I'm pretty sure we're all tone deaf. But, so there's Caleb. He's like the perfect boy; he can do no wrong in anyone's eyes. His girlfriend Sarah and he are practically the golden couple of Spencer. Then there's Pogue. He keeps us all together, and when he's not with us, he's working on his most prized possession- his Ducati. And his girlfriend Kate is attached to his hip. They've been together since middle of freshman year, and she's really nagging. He's got a big jealous streak, and she loves to egg him on."

Taryn nodded "Okay, got it. What about that other guy, who's having the party? Reid?"

"Yeah Reid. He's been my best friend since we were toddlers. He…he likes to have fun. It usually involves him doing something illegal, and he comes off really transparent and cocky. I mean, he_ is_ cocky, but once you get to know him, he's much easier to tolerate. All of them are. Reid's the real reason girls like us though, he's practically got a new girl every week. I don't think he even does notches anymore."

Taryn laughed "Are you serious?"

Tyler nodded "Yeah I know, I couldn't believe it when he told me either. But it makes sense, like his bedpost would be all fucked up by now…"

"Tyler! I wasn't talking about that. Reid getting ass is not the reason girls are drooling over you left and right. It's 'cause you four are hot. Do you own a mirror Tyler? You have got to give yourself some credit. You guys are really sexy. Just saying."

He blushed "Well…thanks. You should hear what the guys have been saying about _you guys_."

"Somehow, I think I'll pass…"

"Good idea. Well, last is me. I'm the baby of the group, and they love to remind me. I don't really have a huge story; I mean I'm not the golden boy, or the one with the psycho slut girlfriend, or the man slut. I'm just Tyler."

"I think I like your story the best."

"Yeah? Thanks. Are you going to Reid's tonight?"

"I am. The girls are pre-gaming as we speak."

"Yeah I should head over there soon. I have to make sure Reid didn't order strippers again."

Taryn snorted "Typical. Well, here I am. Your tour was great, thanks. See you in a little?"

Tyler smiled "Sounds like a plan. If you guys ever get bored, Reid and I are right across the hall."

Taryn winked "I won't forget," before walking into her dorm.

**there's no way we're gonna give up.**

"Where are you?" Reid yelled into the phone.

Tyler rolled his eyes "Outside your house, you moron."

He laughed "Okay creeper, hurry the hell up!"

Tyler hung up are jumped out of his Hummer and walked into Reid's house.

"BABY BOY! Caleb and Pogue have been here forever, where the fuck have you been?" Reid demanded

Tyler scratched his head "Uh, I was showing Taryn around."

"I'd like to show her around. First my bed, then the wall, then the floor, your bed next…"

"You are a complete douche, did you know that? What do you need help with?"

Reid rolled his pale blue eyes "Caleb wants us to actually move the kegs ourselves, the jackass."

"Better move Mama Garwin's china while we're at it..."

**not fit to fuckin' tread the ground i'm walkin' on.**

The girls pulled up to Reid's at ten thirty. Lia remarked "Hot, _and_ rich. My kind of guy,' staring up at the large Garwin estate.

They walked in, and were bombarded by loud music, laughing girls, grinding couples and lots and lots of alcohol.

Taryn announced "To the bar!"

**i have a tendency of getting very physical.**

Many drinks later, the girls were loose and ready to party. Megan and Riley disappeared minutes before, and Lia was taking her time finishing her drink.

Taryn whines "C'mon, lets dance," wiggling her hips in time to the music.

"Well, hello," a lilting baritone commented, a hand touching her waist. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. Reid Garwin."

"Taryn Phillips."

"Having a good time?"

"I am now," she replied mischievously, leading him to the dancing throng of people.

"YO REID, some chick – oh, hey!" Tyler said, walking towards Lia. "Lia, right?"

She smiled in return "Body shots?"

Tyler glanced down "Whoa, what happened?" and attempted to button up his striped shirt, but fumbled inebriatedly.

Lia giggled "Let me help you with that."

Tyler stared at the pretty girl and murmured "Mmmmhmmm…"

Her delicate, small hands gently buttoned up his shirt, taking her time, fingering his muscled chest. He looked down, getting a clear view of her chest, and clearly enjoying it. Once she was finished, she grinned "Wanna dance?"

Meanwhile, Taryn and Reid immersed themselves into the crowd, and she pushed back against him, swiveling her hips. He pulled her closer, his hands latching onto her moving hips, and he grinded into her. She moved her hips to the pulsing beats of the gratingly explicit song, placing her hands over his, feeling his fingerless gloves.

He murmured in her ear "Like those baby?" before kissing her neck softly.

She turned around slightly, and smiled up at him.

"Well, I wanna show you something you might like even more," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs.

She smirked to her self "How predictable…"

They finally entered a room that Taryn presumed was his, and he quickly kissed her. She kissed him back, pushing him against the nearest wall. The kisses grew fiery and more passionate, and he began to trace small circles on her lower back. She reached up to intertwine her hands in his pale hair, and continued to kiss him. Boldly, he began to creep up her coral top and down into the waistband of her jeans. She pulled away, "Whoa cowboy, hold your horses."

Confused, he moved to touch her again, but she quickly extracted herself from his hold. "Sorry Garwin, but you're gonna have to work a hell of a lot harder to get this…," before sauntering out of his room, and back down to the party, leaving Reid alone, and frustrated.

"What the fuck?!" he growled before walking out, slamming the door behind him.

**hoping someday someone will do you like i did.**

Megan navigated her way out of the dancing crowd, to cool off and grab a drink. As she weaved in and out of the crowds of drunken teens, she noticed too very cute, forlorn looking boys. She walked over, sipping her drink, and commented "You two look pretty excited to be here."

One of the boys laughed "Well, I'm just not into brain dead jocks puking their guts out on my shoes."

"One of the downsides to the open bar…I'm Megan Szhor by the way. One of the new seniors."

He smiled "Ryland Kennedy, at your service."

His greenish hazel eyes glowed against his tawny complexion, and his short cropped brown hair framed his face. His smile lit up him entire face, and his fitted shirt hugged his toned chest and abdomen.

Megan grinned "So, if you aren't into drunk jocks, why are you here?"

"I was just asking myself the same exact thing. I'm just here to keep an eye on this one," gesturing to the younger boy at his side.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Funny. My cousin. He wanted to come here, but I wasn't about to let these idiots tear him to shreds"

The boy glared "I was _invited _here. Remember, I'm on the swim team jackass?"

"Well he just looks thrilled to be here…"

"I would be, if this d-bag wasn't watching my every move. I'm not a kid you know. I know how to hold my own Ryland, I don't need to you baby-sit me! You're scaring off all the girls my age. And Jesus Christ, would it kill you to just stand ten feet away! They think I'm _with_ you!"

Ryland rolled his eyes "That whiner is also known as my cousin, Jack Kennedy."

Jack had clear hazel eyes and dirty blonde, light brown hair that fell in his eyes. His face was still young, but had the beginnings of a strong jaw, and an already had a smile that gleamed.

Megan smiled "Hi, I'm Megan. How old are you?"

Jack grumbled "Fifteen. I'm a sophomore."

"Seriously?! I wish boys were as cute as you when I was a sophomore! They were all short and awkward."

He looked at her quizzically "Thanks?"

She grinned down at him "You two have got to meet my friends!"

Jack look hopeful "More hot seniors? Lead the way!"

**this double vision i was seeing is finally clear.**

The next morning, Lia groaned out "My head is on fire!"

Taryn sat up, devoid of a pounding headache, or cottony mouth, and grumbled "Please, shut the hell up."

"MY HEAD IS KILLING ME!" she yelled, glaring at Taryn.

"Jesus Christ, I'll go get your some aspirin if you shut the fuck up!"

Lia smiled smugly "Grab me some breakfast while you're at it."

Taryn glared at Lia, and she got out of bed, slipping on one of her brother's lacrosse sweatshirts, and a pair of Lia's old volleyball shorts, and attempted to tame her bed head.

She started walking down the stairs to the dinging hall, when someone called her name "TARYN! Hey, wait up!"

She turned to see Tyler's smiling face, as he blearily stumbled down the steps.

"Hey Simms."

"Hey. You look…non-hungover."

She shrugged "I only had a few last night. You on the other hand…I'm surprised you got back her in one piece. And with a shirt on nonetheless."

He laughed "I had one too many…I don't even know where that shirt went."

"Yeah, well you look like you were having fun. You and Lia were all over each other. It was kind of cute in a drunkenly spastic way."

"Really? Lia is the tiny one right? Really pretty, brown hair?"

"Yep, that'd be her."

He looked worried "I feel horrible saying this, but I really don't remember anything after she helped me with my shirt…"

Taryn laughed "Don't worry; her memory is always in the shitter after a night of drinking."

He relaxed "Huh… what about you? Caleb told me he saw you and Reid go up to his room."

She snorted "Yeah, nothing happened. We kissed, and he tried to put his hands down my pants, but I wouldn't let him."

He raised an eyebrow, "Boyfriend?" gesturing to the Boston University lacrosse sweatshirt she was currently sporting.

Taryn shook her dark head "I'm not into incest. It's my brother Tanners. Anyways, I rejected Reid because he expected me to sleep with him."

"That's Reid for you," as they walked into the busy dining hall.

"YO TY!" Pogue called out, motioning him over while they waited in line.

Tyler turned to Taryn "Come sit with us."

She shook her head "I've got to get back to Lia and give her some food. She's like a corpse up there."

"Let her sleep, I want you to sit with me."

Taryn was reluctant to meet the golden boy and the other Sons of Ipswich, and their bitchy girlfriends, but Tyler's hopeful baby blues won her over.

"Okay…fine."

"Atta girl," he smiled, as he loaded up his plate with food.

They walked over to the table together, and sat down next to each other, while everyone stared at Taryn.

Tyler cleared his throat "Guys, this is Taryn. She's one of our new transfer students."

Caleb stared at her "Hi, I'm Caleb."

Pogue took a sip of his milk, and said "Pogue Parry, and this my girlfriend Kate and Caleb's girlfriend Sarah."

Kate had a snide expression on her face, as she mugged Taryn, before going back to filing her nails obnoxiously. Sarah was a pretty blonde, but her skin was pale, and she had a disoriented, worried expression on her face. Taryn dismissed it as being hungover.

Taryn glanced, across the table, and saw another girl, a brunette, who was currently engrossed in a magazine. She looked up and smiled warmly "Hi, I'm Samantha George, but you can call me Sam."

Sam had warm light brown slanted eyes, and long chestnut hair. Her nose was slightly upturned, but her face glowed with happiness, and her smile exuberant.

"Taryn."

"So, where'd you transfer from?"

"Salem Prep."

"Oh, do you know a guy named Tanner? He graduated a few years back."

"I do actually. He's my brother."

"WHOA! Oh god, I remember you, I've seen a million pictures."

Taryn looked at her questioning "So, wait, how do you know my brother again?"

"Uh, we dated last year actually…For about eight months."

"You said your last name was what?"

"George."

"Oh Jesus, I remember you now! You came over for Thanksgiving! Your hair was darker then…"

Sam shrugged "Yeah, I've been experimenting lately. How is your brother?"

"Probably being a slut at BU, no surprise there right?"

Sam's eyes were downcast "Yeah, well…that's always how Tanner is. How's Talan?"

"He's good. He's started lacrosse and is still wrestling. He's so tall now too."

"Just like his brother…"

Tyler leaned in, and said "You have a little brother too? I swear, it's like I learn something new about you every five minutes."

"Yeah, well I guess I'm just a complex girl," she said

"Huh, look who it is…" said a new, but familiar voice, as they plopped down next to Taryn

She turned to face Reid Garwin, looking annoyed, and hungover, with his hair disarray, but his blue eyes narrowed.

"You're in my seat Tayler."

"Seeing how your fucking names not on it, Reid-tard, I guess you're just gonna have to make yourself comfy on the chair that you're currently sitting on, because I sure as hell am not getting up for a pompous asshole such as yourself. Oh, and my names Taryn dickwad. Remember it."

Pogue laughed "T'D."

Reid clenched his jaw and leaned into Taryn, so only she could hear "Tell me, exactly how hard did Baby Boy work to get into your pants last night? Or was it a quickie this morning?"

Taryn showed no emotion, as she reached down to his knee. She caressed it with her hand, before clenching her fork, and ramming it into his knee.

"OW! THE BITCH STABBED ME!" Reid yelped, as he shot up from his seat, clutching his knee as he made his way to the infirmary

Taryn called out after him "YOU SHOULD PUT SOME ICE ON THAT, IT'LL HELP THE SWELLING!"

Pogue laughed again "You are officially my hero."

Sam smiled "I like you. You've got spunk."

Tyler leaned over to Taryn, and gently squeezed her knee, and murmured in her ear "See, my friends really aren't that bad. Right?"

She nodded her head lightly and she spun her straw around in her glass.

With a final squeeze of her knee, he said "They're gonna love you guys."

* * *

**AN:** Awful? Amazing? Let me hear it :D


	3. little of your time

**DISCLAIMER:** As usualll, I don't own anything! But a new LG Dare :D its beautifullll!

**AN:** Thank you for reviewing and putting this on your story alerts, I really appreciate it. I'd like more reviews though! And reccommend this to any other friends you have on here! I'm really going to start focuing on everyones character, but I need some inspiration! If you know of any good Caleb and Pouge fics, please tell me them! I need to get a little bit more familiar with them seeing how I always focus on Reid and Tyler. I hope you like this I've been trying really hard to incoporate everyone in each chapter. Thanks, and enjoy!

**chapter three; little of your time**

Riley was late. "Shit shit shit shit shit!"

Quickly, she pulled on her stiff uniform, rolling and tucking till it looked semi-attractive. She ran her fingers through her blond hair, and quickly applied light makeup so she wouldn't look like a complete corpse. Shoes in one hand, bag in the other, she quickly ran out the door and out to the science building. Once she was outside Professor Jefferson's class, she sighed "He'll kill me if I'm late again."

She sighed again; she had no other choice but to use. Shutting her eyes, she let her blue eyes fade to white for seconds, orchestrating her plan to sneak in. Within seconds, she could hear a loudspeaker call "Professor Jefferson, we need you in the office." Swiftly, she hid behind a row of lockers across the hall and watched the confused professor walk down the hall and out the door. Quickly, she ducked into the classroom, but no one in the talkative class noticed. She scanned the room for a seat, and found one conveniently next to the attractive Caleb Danvers. She smiled wryly, and casually walked up to him, sitting her next to him at the lab table.

"No partner?" she asked

He grinned at her "You have phenomenally good timing. Jefferson just left."

"Lucky is all. So, what, are you really that bad at physics that no one wants to be your partner?"

"Haha, no. Sarah's usually my partner, but she said she was feeling under the weather today…"

"Yeah, I noticed that she always looks so stressed lately."

Caleb shrugged "And when I ask her, she always says its nothing. I've been worrying."

Riley gently patted his arm "Don't worry about it, she just needs to relax."

Caleb sighed as he twisted his watch around his wrist "I hope so…So, do you like Spencer so far?"

"It's okay…but, what do you guys do for fun around here? Other then wild alcohol filled house parties?"

Caleb grinned "Basically those…well, we go to Nicky's all the time."

"Nicky's?"

"It's a bar, but they let us in even though we're underage. Not everyone goes, but we do, almost every night. As a matter of fact, we're all going tonight. You guys should come."

Riley smiled brightly "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, it's usually a good time, until Reid gets into a fight."

She chuckled "Sounds like something Taryn would do. And usually I'm the one who has to break it up. It's really ridiculous."

He nodded "Don't you hate it?"

"Hate what?"

"Being the one who has to break it up?"

"Yes! You feel like you're being an overpowering ja-"

"Jackass! Exactly. Being the oldest of the group isn't a very rewarding job. I can't even have a good time cause I worry if Reid and Tyler are going to get themselves in trouble. And then in the end, Reid ends up more pissed at me then the guy he was fighting. It's fucking ridiculous."

Riley chuckled "Why are you my exact twin? That happens to me all the time with Taryn. I swear she loves pissing me off the most."

He chuckled "Maybe we just need to stick together and let them fend for themselves for once."

"I completely agree…_shit_."

"What?"

"Class is over in 5 minutes and we have a paper due next class."

He ran a hand through his dark hair "Why don't you come over tomorrow night then? We can work on our project and I'll give you some real food. Cafeteria food never compares to my home cooking."

She laughed "Okay Martha Stewart, sounds good."

**i just need a little of your time to say the words i never said**

Megan ambled out of her Statistics class and into the crowded hall. She glanced up, staring at the passing faces and trying to memorize their features. An arm swiftly slung itself over her shoulder, and she looked up, hoping it wasn't Abbott, that obnoxious prat. She recognized the green eyes, cropped brown hair and small grin; it was Ryland. "Hey creep," she laughed.

He rolled his eyes "How was Stat?"

"Mind numbingly confusing. My brain is fried."

"You have lunch right now, right?"

She nodded, and he continued "C'mon, we're taking a walk…you know, to clear your head," as he led her out the door and onto the expansive campus. They continued to walk till they reached a small clearing with trees and flowers.

Megan sighed, readjusting her ponytail, and dropping her bags, plopping herself on the grass. He laid down next to her and asked "What are you so stressed about lately?"

She shrugged "School's killing me, I need a break. And it's just weird…all the girls here hate me. Like Kate, I swear she's planning my death in English because I sit next to Pogue. And Kira makes it clear she doesn't like the fact that Abbott is like a leech on me every time I walk down the hall. I'm not used to this…"

Ryland laughed "Megan, are you seriously worrying about if the catty, insecure girls hate you? It's just because you're unbelievably gorgeous, and you're charming boys left and right."

She giggled "Oh, I am now? Like who?"

Ryland grinned brightly, sitting up "Like me, Miss Szhor."

"Is that right Mister Kennedy? Do I dazzle you?" she said jokingly

"Frequently…" And with that, he gently leaned in towards her, kissing her lightly.

When he pulled away with questioning eyes, she laughed, and kissed him again. He gently tugged at her ponytail until it fell out, still kissing her and now running a hand down her back. He pulled away "I like you, you know that right?"

Taking in a deep breath of air, she replied "I like you too…but…"

"But what?"

"I don't think a relationship is what either of us need."

He smiled "I think we should just see how things go like this…good?"

She replied with a sweet kiss instead.

**i'll make you feel it, can you still feel it?**

Lia sat in History class, staring at the clock, silently cursing the obnoxious couple making out next to her. On the other side of her, sat the equally as obnoxious Reid Garwin. He was currently having text sex with the girl sitting in the row behind them, but every so often he accidentally-on-purpose brushed his hand against her leg. She sighed, twisting her hair into a bun, sticking a pen through it to entertain herself. Reid glanced at her, smirking, before reaching up and pulling the pen out, letting her dark hair tumble out onto her shoulders.

"Was that really necessary?"

"As long as I'm touching you."

"Do you practice those lines in your mirror?"

He grinned, "Why, yes I do. Actually I do it naked. Wanna watch sometime?"

"If I could gouge my eyes out first."

"Baby, you know you think I'm sexy. It's okay. Everyone does."

She smiled wryly, she had to admit. He was extremely attractive. His gray blue eyes always glowed with mischief and his messy blond hair tempted any girl with half a brain to run her hands through it. His smell overtook a girl's senses, and his fingerless gloves and black beanie just made his look even more desirable.

He smirked "Aw, baby, are you daydreaming about yours truly?"

She scoffed, "Keep wishing Garwin."

"I think it's you that's wishing Roberts, you've heard about my phenomenal skills and we both know you want some. And, frankly, I'm up for it, if you are baby."

"By wanting some, do you mean syphilis and gonorrhea, because if so, I'll pass."

He crossed his arms, making an hmfp noise with his thin lips "Why do all girls always play the STD card? I'M CLEAN. Jesus!"

"Okay baby, are you gonna cry now? Do you need your diaper changed?"

He smirked again "Baby, I'm all man. Wanna check for yourself?"

"…it's like the innuendos never stop."

"Don't stop? I know baby, I can go all night long…" he laughed.

**nice try, for these games, i do not have the time**

Taryn leaned into the front seat, where Riley was keeping her eyes on the road. "I'm seriously starving. Can you go any faster?"

"Why didn't you just eat before you came, you little baby? I have no idea where this place is."

"You have GPS. Fucking use it once in a while."

"I CAN DO IT TARYN! Sit the hell down."

Megan sighed, "Where are we going again?"

"Nicole's or Nikki's or something." Riley replied

Taryn responded, annoyed. "You don't even know the place of this dump? What if you go us all dolled up to sit in a damn pool hall?"

"Who cares anyways?"

"I DO! We could be at that guys party right now... You just want to go because Caleb invited you and you want to fuck him."

Riley rolled her eyes "First off, you don't look that cute, so shut up. Second, you are disgustingly crude."

"But I'm so right. If Caleb would dump that zombie girlfriend of his, you'd be all over him like white on rice. You love that good boy thing."

"You are absolutely ridiculous."

"It's really obvious, maybe you should work on your subtlety."

"Shut up. Hey Megs, is Ryland coming tonight?"

Megan ran a hand through her dark hair "Umm, well I don't know really… He's not really into to this scene…"

"So what, is he socially awkward or something?"

"Nooo, he just doesn't really get along with the Sons, supposedly."

Lia nodded, "I can understand. If I was a guy like Ryland, I would definitely be intimidated by the sheer attractiveness of the four of them…"

Megan huffed "You guys are so ridiculous! Just because he's a little different doesn't mean he's insecure or -."

Taryn rolled her eyes "BLAH BLAH BLAH, we're here."

Megan narrowed her green eyes "Just because you're excited to see your kinda-sorta-not really boyfriend, doesn't mean you can CUT ME OFF!"

**well i've got nothing to hide, dip down and come for a ride**

Nicky's was indeed something of a pool hall. They walked in and their senses bombarded by the smell of smoke and alcohol, the loud sounds of pool balls breaking and the loud chatter that fought the thumping music and most importantly, the very wonderful sight of the Sons of Ipswich.

Taryn flashed a smile towards the group, and made a bee line for the bar with Megan, Riley and Lia in tow. A big burly guy turned around, smiled "How may I help you guys?"

"Hi, could I get four burgers with beers please?"

He laughed "How old are you kid?"

She insisted "Old enough."

He laughed loudly again "Alright kid, four burgers & beers comin up."

While waiting for their order, Tyler walked up, plopping down next to Taryn. "Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it."

Riley smiled warmly "Yeah, well this sounded way better than sitting in our dorms watching old reruns."

"Yeah well, it's not as exciting as the ragers that happen sometimes, but we usually have a good time. Till Reid does something stupid."

Taryn snorted "Leave it to Garwin to screw up someone's night."

Appearing out of what seemed like thin air, Reid scoffed "Phillips, the way you talk about me, it almost seems like you like me or something."

Taryn rolled her eyes "In your dreams Garwin. Don't you have some freshman slut to screw?"

"Please, if you were in my dreams, you'd have to be a hell of a lot hotter then that. And I'm the one trying to get with Baby Boy, now am I?"

Tyler flushed slightly "Hey Reid, I think Abbott's up for another go…why don't you go set the bet and I'll be over in a few."

Reid adjusted his black beanie and winked at Tyler "Sure thing lover boy," before turning to Lia. "Would you care to join me?" as he outstretched an arm to her.

Lia rolled her eyes, but slinked her arm, so they were intertwined, and let him lead her to the main pool table.

Pogue yelled over "HEY! GUYS! OVER HERE!" Megan and Riley made their way to the table Caleb, Pogue and their girlfriends were sitting at, but Tyler and Taryn stayed behind.

Tyler said softly "You know, Reid only says those things to piss you off. He likes getting you riled up."

Taryn exhaled "Yeah, well, he's been doing a pretty good job lately…'

"Don't let him get to you, he's just being Reid. He's probably just pissed you rejected him."

She smiled "Yeah, well, I just like guys with dark hair better."

He laughed "Yeah? So Nicky's got a chance right?"

"He could, but I think I've got my eye on someone much younger…"

"Well, I could probably hook you up with some freshman. All on the down low though, we don't want all of them to pounce just yet."

Taryn laughed "Once you find him, be sure to let him know that I'm in Room 301 and I'm free anytime.

"BABY BOY! TIME TO PLAY!" Reid yelled loudly.

Tyler nodded, and looked at Taryn, "Come cheer me on?"

Taryn smirked "Well, I left my pleated skirt and pom poms at home…"

"You can put those on for me some other time," he replied, grabbing her hand guiding her to the pool table.

Once they arrived Reid smirked "Oh, hey little miss sunshine."

Taryn glared "Bite me douche bag."

"Kinky…I'll let Ty know you're into that kinda stuff."

"Really, are all your jokes that original?"

Abbott snapped "Garwin, stop talkin and start playin! I'm ready to beat your ass."

Reid laughed, making eye contact with Tyler, and set up for his first shot.

**if you want me, call me, come and take a risk**

Aaron Abbott was good at pool. But somehow, Garwin and Tyler were better. Lia and Taryn watched the game closely from behind, drinking beer after beer, and were amazed by their sheer luck. Reid and Tyler sunk it in, shot after shot, while Abbott grew frustrated with each 20 dollar bill he withdrew from his pocket. After Reid sunk his last ball, he smirked "So, do you want to get your ass beat again, or is it too sore by now?"

Abbott glared "Fuck you Garwin. I think we should up the wager a little, right boys?" His cronies sniggered and nodded, attempting to look intimidating.

"What, do you want to start losing hundreds too?"

"I'm thinking more of your girls over there…"

Lia said obnoxiously "How gross!"

Reid smirked "You're on."

Tyler sighed "Reid…"

Lia glared "_Reid. What did I just say!_"

"What, you think we're gonna lose now?"

Abbott laughed "What Simms, scared you'll lose the hottest piece of ass you've ever gotten to a stud like me?"

Taryn rolled her eyes "Stud? Please, you probably couldn't last over three minutes Abbott."

Aaron winked "Once I win, I will gladly prove you wrong baby girl."

She crossed her arms "You're disgusting."

As the game went on, Riley squeezed her side, "Hey, we're gonna go."

"No way, you aren't driving like that. You and Megan drank a little too much to drive back."

"Pogue's gonna drive us all to the dorms in our car…you comin?"

Tyler interrupted "I don't think so, you're my lucky charm!"

"But…"

"No buts. Do you really want me to lose this game against Abbott? Come on, I'll drive you home afterwards."

"Fine. You're lucky you're cute. Riles, I'll just see you later. Lia and I will be fine."

He beamed "I'll make it all up to you, promise."

"I'll be thinking of all the ways you can while I'm waiting."

He laughed, and walked back to the front of the table, grabbing his stick and aligning it for his next shot.

Lia blurted "Taryn if you don't get laid tonight, then there's obviously something wrong with you," before dissolving in a fit of giggles.

She rolled her eyes and said "Lia, if you don't end up on the bathroom floor in front of a toilet tonight, then there is a big chance you're gonna puke in your sleep and die."

"HAHA, so fucking funny."

**please don't leave, stay in bed, touch my body instead**

Throughout the game, Aaron and his cronies gave the two girls seedy looks, smirking to themselves. They really thought they were gonna win. And even worse, they thought that even if they did when, they'd be able to hook up with them. Finally, the last shot was underway. Reid didn't even take it seriously, strolling up to the table with his stick and lazily placing it in a good angle to sink the last ball. His hair fell into his blue eyes, and he didn't bother to brush it away, but continued with his shot, overshooting, causing it to slowly roll into the hole across from it.

Aaron yelled "BULLSHIT! YOU FUCKING CHEATED! HOW ON EARTH DID THAT FUCKING HAPPEN?"

Taryn sidled up to Tyler and Reid, smiling "Maybe you just aren't that good Abbott," before leaning up and giving Tyler a congratulatory kiss on the lips. Shocked, Tyler flushed slightly, before snaking an arm 'round her waist and kissing her back.

Aaron fumed "That's complete bullshit!"

Reid rolled his eyes "Man up Abbott, you lose again. Maybe Kira will feel sorry enough for you and give you some. Though, I wouldn't take it if I were you…"

"Well what about you Garwin, I don't see a girl jumping to go home with you, asshole."

He grabbed Lia, smirking "This cutie right here is my date for the rest of the night," leaning in to kiss her cheek. She whispered "I am NOT sleeping with you Garwin."

"I know that Gasparini…"

She grinned at him, playing along before kissing him chastely on the lips.

Aaron fumed before stomping out of the still crowded pool hall.

Reid nudged Tyler, who was still kissing Taryn "Come on Baby Boy, I'm driving home."

He quickly pulled away "WHAT?! It's MY car!"

"Life sucks, huh?"

Tyler sighed, grabbing Taryn's hand, following Lia and Reid to his car.

Once they got to the dorms Lia whispered as quietly as she could "I'm gonna crash in Meg and Riles room. Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

Reid quickly went into his dorm, smirking at Tyler before he closed his door. Tyler smiled "Here I'll walk you to your door." She laughed, and walked with him down the hall. The awkward silence was broken by a loud exhale of breath from Taryn, and Tyler quickly said "So, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, Nicky's is pretty cool…let's just not play pool all night next time."

"Promise. Well, here you are."

"Here I am…"

"Mmmh-" he began to say, before he was cut off by a kiss from Taryn. Once she pulled away, he smirked "You are quite the instigator today."

"I can't help it if I know what I want."

"I love a woman who takes charge."

"Good. You know, you're really starting to grow on me Tyler."

He laughed "Is that your way of telling me you like me?"

She huffed "Be a little less conceited mister! Don't be like Reid now, that's really not cu-"

He cut her off with a kiss. As he pulled away, he murmured "It's okay, I like you too. A lot actually."

"Good, because I've been craving a cuddle with you, but I only cuddle with my boyfriends."

"Is that so? I've been told that I'm a great cuddler."

"You should have told me that earlier. It's a key quality."

"I wish I did. I better get going though, before the guard comes and does his sweeps of the dorms."

"Why don't you come in for a little?"

"Or I could do that…" he smirked before following her into the dorm, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

* * *

**AN:** Love? Loathe? Anything in between? Tell me!

* * *


	4. hate to see you go

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing, but my lovely laptop and my beautiful LG Dare!

**AN:** Two updates, one day! I'm proud of myself. Today was just a lazy day, so I decided I'd be productive and write. I like this chapter, and I found myself unable to stop writing about Caleb. So this chapters a little long than the others, but hopefully it'll help strengthen the relationships within the story. I tried to include everyone in this chapter, but did'nt write anything about Megan. But dont worry, I have lots of ideas for her in the next few chapters. Please enjoy, and review! They make my day.

**

* * *

**

**chapter four; hate to see you go**

Riley ran a hand though her long blonde hair and shut her locker, before making her way outside. She was almost to the parking lot, when she heard someone call her name.

"Riley! Hey!" It was Caleb.

She smiled, he looked so cute in his navy blue pea coat and his hair all mussed up.

"Hey Caleb, what's up?"

He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his coat pocket, "Nothing really, where you heading?"

"Eh, I was thinking of grabbing some food…you?"

"Oh, nowhere really. Mind some company?"

"Not at all. You can show me around town."

They got into Riley's small red car, and made small talk as she drove into town. As she parked near the diner, she asked, 'I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's on your mind?"

Caleb's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Are you a mind reader?"

She laughed "No, you just looked like you really need to talk."

He flushed slightly "You don't want to hear me whining."

"You haven't heard whining till you've heard Taryn."

He laughed "You sure?"

"Positive. Now, spill."

He nodded, sighing as he ran a hand though his dark locks "It's Sarah…She's been worrying me lately. She doesn't eat, she barely talks, and she's so distant! I don't know what to do or say to snap her out of it."

Riley nodded "Well, has anything important happened lately that would shake her up? Any fights?"

He shrugged in reply "No, not that I know of."

"Not to be extreme, but maybe a death in the family, or of a close friend?"

"Well, there was this kid who disappeared a few days before I noticed her acting weird. No one knows if he died or if he's just gone. There was a big fire, and the firefighters couldn't fine any traces of him."

"Were Sarah and he close?"

"No, not at all…in fact, Kate was closer to him then her."

"Well, maybe we're just over analyzing this situation. Maybe she's just stressed from school. Didn't you say she wants to get in to Yale? And maybe she misses home, this is her first year at boarding school."

He nodded "Yeah, maybe that's it. Thanks for listening…I don't usually dump my problems on people….you're just easy to talk to I guess."

She smiled "No problem, and thanks. Feel free to dump your problems on me anytime, I don't mind."

He laughed "Good to know. Now, lets eat, I'm starving! My treat!"

"What a gentleman!"

He grinned "What can I say? I was raised right."

**trying to waste the energy i'll never spend on you**

Taryn sat in the library, leafing through medical journals for her Psych paper, when someone plopped down across from her. As she looked up, she immediately rolled her eyes.

"Garwin, you lost?"

He smirked "I was just about to ask you the same. You don't strike me as the library type. Unless it involves you in some kinky librarian outfit, having a secret tryst with me behind a bookshelf…"

"You're gross. Anyways, I get my grades by actually doing my work, not using Tyler for answers."

He scoffed "Seems like _you're_ the one using baby boy here."

"Really now? How so?"

"It's obvious you're with him to make me jealous. We both know you wanted me from the start."

"Is it working?" she quipped.

Caught slightly off guard, Reid quickly replied "Of course not, Phillips. Don't flatter yourself."

She rolled her eyes "You are so full of yourself. Why would I ever want pompous slut instead of the sweetest, cutest boy I know?"

He smirked "Because, he's not the one that gets you all hot and bothered, right? He's too sweet for you."

She smirked back "Please. If you must know Tyler gets me very hot. As a matter of fact, we just had a great quickie. You should think about washing your sheets, we made a little mess," before grabbing her things and leaving Reid surprised, and a little grossed out.

"**What the fuck!**" he muttered.

**well, i'm gonna hate to see you go**

Lia strode the quad, to meet Sam for a quick lunch. As she was walking, she sifted though her bag for her cell phone. Oblivious to her surroundings, she walked smack into something tall and solid. As she looked up, she grinned "Sorry Tyler! Didn't see ya there."

He smiled broadly "No damage on my part. Where you off to?"

"Lunch with Same before calc. I cant focus on anything with an empty stomach."

"Especially something as mind numbing as calc."

She laughed "Exactly. Where are you off to?"

"I was heading to Taryn's room -well, your room too," he said, flushing slightly, "But Riley told me she just left for a run. So, now just gonna grab a sandwich from the hall…"

"Oh, so how are you two?"

"Good…and you and Reid?"

She laughed again "There is no me and Reid."

He looked relieved "Ah, good. You're too good for him."

She smirked "He's not usually my type, I go for someone a little more clean cut and a little more adorable, y'know? Plus, that's more like Tar- I mean, he's just too much of a smooth operator for me."

He didn't acknowledge the slip up and continued "Yeah, well everyone says that, but nearly every upperclassman girl has kissed him. Not to mention half of the underclassmen girls too."

She smiled "Guilty as charged."

"See?! What a disgrace. Well, I better let you go meet Sam, she's an impatient one. See you later?"

"Yeah, definitely…you'll be in my room soon enough."

He laughed and turned to walk in the other direction, before saying "You really are a smartass!"

"It's part of my charm!" She winked at him before walking away.

Tyler stood, watching the dark haired girl continue to walk across the quad, hips swinging subtly as she moved. As he watched, his phone rang, jarring him out of his semi-trance. It was Reid.

"Yo," he answered.

"Dude , where are you? I'm starving." He sounded irritated.

"Do you wanna go grab some food from the diner?"

"I'm at the dorms, meet me at the lot."

As Tyler shut his phone, ending the call, he turned to walk towards the parking lot. When he got there, Reid was propped against the truck with an irritated look on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler asked as they got in his Hummer.

"Nothing," Reid replied darkly.

Tyler scoffed "Really?"

"Really."

"Reid…"

Reid snapped "Tyler, stop acting like a little bitch, and drop it!"

Tyler rolled his eyes, scoffing "I'm acting like a little bitch? Oh, alright Reid," as he continued to drive into town. As he stopped at a light, he noticed a girl in a sports bra and shorts about to run past the car.

Reid grumbled "I think your girlfriend should be a little less naked when she goes for a run though town…"

"What are you talking about," Tyler asked, before noticing it **was** Taryn. He honked his horn twice, and she looked up and grinned. She immediately walked to the car and hopped in the back. She leaned into the drivers' seat and kissed Tyler on the lips.

Once she pulled away, she smirked "Baby, you followin' me?"

He kissed her again and then said "Reid and I were just gonna grab some food, wanna come?"

She shrugged "I'm not really dressed."

Reid snorted in response. Tyler rolled his eyes "I've got a sweatshirt in the back, if you want."

She smiled, kissing him again, before moving to get the sweatshirt. She rummaged back there before saying "Ty, where is it?"

He shrugged "It might be buried under some stuff, but I know its there."

**you decide what you can and cannot take**

Reid took a glance back, and immediately wished he hadn't. He scanned her body as she continued to search the back of the car. Her skin was remarkably tan for September in Ipswich, and her stomach was taut and flat. Her legs looked miles long in her black shorts, and her bra stretched across her generous chest. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail, so her shiny dark hair tumbled across her back, dancing down her spine. She was gorgeous, even after a sweaty run.

Reid quickly looked straight ahead, and fiddled with the radio stations. Taryn sighed in frustration "I don't see the damn sweatshirt!"

Tyler laughed "Just hold on, we're almost there."

They finally pulled into the diner and parked. Taryn jumped out and opened the trunk, rummaging for Tyler's hoodie.

She grumbled "I still don't see the damn thing!"

Tyler chuckled, as he moved behind her, putting an arm on her waist, and pushing himself closer, grabbing the sweatshirt with his other hand. Kissing her cheek, he laughed "How blind are you baby? It's bright red."

She smiled, spinning around so she was facing him, and pulled on the sweatshirt. "You could have mentioned that to me!"

Reid called out "I'm starving over here!"

Taryn rolled her eyes and replied "Go get a table then!"

Tyler turned to move towards the diner, but Taryn gently tugged him back. She hoisted herself to sit in the trunk and pulled Tyler between her legs.

He looked at her questioningly "What are you doing?"

"Trying to kiss you…Is that a problem?"

"Well, I mean I have no objections, but Reid's waiting for us."

She rolled her gray green eyes "Reid doesn't wait for anyone. He's a big boy, he can eat without us," before placing hot, open-mouthed kisses along his neck, bringing him closer.

"It's just rude…"

'You're too nice sometimes Ty…Reid's not gonna care. Now, c'mere."

She weaved a hand through his dark hair as she nipped across his neck.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and breathed "What brought this along?"

She pulled away slightly "So now a girl can't jump her boyfriend without an interrogation? Christ."

"Well, no I'm not saying that…"

"Okay then, shut up and kiss me!"

He kissed her gently on the lips and tightened his hold on her waist. She responded by kissing him harder and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him as close as possible. He pulled away, trying to simmer things down, but she took it in the opposite direction and reached for his zipper. She began to unzip his pants, when he quickly pulled her arms away, zipping himself back up, shaking his head."

She looked up at him confused, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I'm just…I just…I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"This just feels wrong…"

She chuckled softly "I see…obviously not an exhibitionist."

He looked down at her, toughing her face "It's not you baby, I promise."

She shrugged him off "The thought never crossed my mind."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Taryn…"

"Tyler, just drop it! You don't want to hook up, so lets just forget this ever happened and go eat."

He moved to kiss her on the cheek but she dodged it with ease. She stared at him with flashing eyes and murmured "I don't want your pity kiss."

He sighed "Taryn, don't be like that."

She glared at him "Like _what_ Tyler? Annoyed? Sorry, that's the first emotion that pops in my head when my boyfriend rejects me, can't help it."

"It's not like that."

"Then what's it like? Explain!"

"…I don't know what to say."

She sighed "Just say something. Anything at all."

"It's not you…I swear."

"When what is it!?"

"I don't know how to explain it."

She moved away from him and hopped out of the Hummer. "I'll give you some time to figure it out then."

"Taryn!"

**promises that you m****ade that you wish you wouldn't break**

"I'll see you inside," she said calmly, even though the wheels in her head were spinning out of control. She knew it was as huge of a deal as she was making it out to be, but this had never happened to her before, and she never thought it would happen with Tyler, someone she thought was really into her. She continued to think about the situation as she walked into the diner. She spotted Reid sitting with…Sam and Lia!

She slid into the booth that they were all sitting in.

Sam smiled "Hey girl!"

"Hey! Have you guys ordered yet?"

"No, we were waiting for you and Ty."

Reid interjected "Where is Baby Boy anyways, you fuck him to death?"

She rolled her eyes "Hardly."

Just then, a flustered Tyler walked into the diner. When he sat down, he stared at Taryn, but she averted his gaze.

"Taryn…" he began

"I want to go home." she said abruptly.

He looked relieved. "Good, we can talk in the car."

She shook her head "Actually no. Reid, you think you could take me home?"

He looked shocked, his icy eyes widening "Me? Well, I guess, but… I don't have a car…I rode with you here, remember"

"I know. Get Tyler's keys."

He shrugged, looking at Tyler for a response.

Tyler refused "No, Taryn, we need to talk."

She stared at him, speaking slowly, 'Tyler, I'll talk to you when you give me an explanation."

"But…"

Lia interjected, squeezing his arm. "Why don't you just let him take her home, she'll cool down, and you can apologize later."

He sighed "Fine. Reid, don't crash, or fuck with her."

Reid smirked "Ay ay captain."

"Tyler looked at Taryn again "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Tar. You know I didn't mean to."

"Save it Tyler," as she walked out towards the car.

Reid grabbed his phone and the keys and followed her outside.

Once inside, he asked "So, what's got your panties in a bunch."

"The problem is my panties _aren't_ in a bunch."

He raised an eyebrow "So, you're saying…"

"Yeah."

"He couldn't get it up?!"

She rolled her eyes "No Einstein, he didn't want to. He rejected me. Numerous times."

"That's what you're so pissy about? Really? It's not the end of the fucking world."

She looked at him reproachfully, "Uh, hello…I'm not you. I don't get rejected. Ever."

"I'm not surprised. But there's a first time for everything beautiful."

"Not like that! Especially not with Tyler. I thought he was really into me."

"He is; who's not? Ty's just different. Sex isn't everything to him."

"It isn't to me either!"

He looked at her doubtfully.

She sighed "Okay, so I like sex. Doesn't everyone?"

"I know I do…"

"Of course you do. But so what, Tyler doesn't?"

"He does. It's just more significant to him. Have you fucked yet?"

"No, we haven't gotten far at all."

"That's probably it. He probably doesn't want your first time together to be in the back of his Hummer. Plus he'd flip the fuck out if he got stains in it."

"So, he does want me, he just wants it to mean something! He's so sweet!"

Reid rolled his eyes "That's what they all say."

"What are you jealous?"

"Not in the least. I just want you to know I was right."

"About what?"

"That you and Tyler aren't right. This proves my point."

"Oh please Reid, is this part of some idiotic ploy for me to want you? Build up Ty about how amazing he is, and then say he's not right for me?"

"No Phillips, I'm not. All I'm sayin is you'll figure it out sooner or later."

"And then what? You'll be waiting for me?" She asked mockingly.

"I doubt it, you aren't that hot," he said smirking.

She rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the side.

"Hands off baby girl. I don't want you getting any ideas."

"Please, with your dirty mind? Who knows what kind of ideas you have."

"None including you. Now there are some including Lia, what a _fox_."

Taryn laughed "She'd never hook up with you, you're too sleazy."

"Sleazy, no. Skilled, yes."

"Slutty, definitely. You aren't her type."

"Well, she's mine."

"Not surprising."

They continued their banter, until Reid parked Tyler's Hummer outside of the dorms. Before she got out she turned to Reid. "Thanks for everything. The ride home. Explaining Tyler. Not being a huge asshole today. I know tomorrow everything will go back to normal and I'll want to punch you in the balls, but I appreciate it, Blondie."

"I expect a date with Lia in return for this out of character niceness."

She laughed as she got out "I'll have to work my magic for that one."

He smirked "I'll just work mine and sweep her off her feet."

"You're ridiculous."

"It's all part of my charm," he said as she turned to walk around.

Once she had already begun walking away, he called out "Hey! You lied about your fuck on my bed with Tyler!"

She smirked "I like messing with your head Garwin!"

**but i'm impossible, i know.**

Meanwhile, Riley was _still_ with Caleb.

She turned to him "Where to now?"

"Why don't we just go to my house now? I'm getting a little hungry."

"Already? You're such a bottomless pit!"

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy."

She snorted "I don't think it's possible for you to get any bigger."

"…you know what? Now, I'm just going to lift weights until I'm humongous."

"Please don't. You wont be able to fit in my car!"

"Maybe you should get a bigger car…this is made for Barbie dolls."

She punched him in the arm "It's cute okay? Just because you're a giant doesn't mean anything to me and my adorable car."

"Just keep driving Barbie."

She rolled her eyes as they drove further and further into the woods of Ipswich. "It's beautiful here."

He looked out the window, into the gray sky and the colorful leaves. It was the middle of November and all the leaves had fallen and were scattered everywhere by the cold wind.

"I love Ipswich in the fall. It's the best time to be here. I wish you were here earlier to have the full experience," he commented

She smiled, and continued driving, until something caught her eye. A burned down farmhouse, that looked so out of place next to the statuesque trees and estates surrounding it. She breathed in slightly, feeling a harsh aura around the area. "What happened here?"

Caleb was engrossed in the scenery, and turned, saying "Huh?" before his face paled considerably.

Riley noticed the sudden change in his emotions, but continued to prod along as if she was oblivious, "What happened here? This looks relatively recent."

"I have no idea. Let's keep going, I'm staring."

She knew something was up, but decided not to push him too much. She'd find out eventually, Caleb was an honest person.

**see you are waiting, waiting for me**

They finally arrived at Caleb's house. House was an understatement. The looming estate stretched over acres of well manicured lawn and a black gate enclosed the entire property.

She laughed "Small house you have here…"

He rolled his eyes "Let's go Barbie."

As they walked into his house, she glanced at the walls and noticed the pictures on the wall. She stopped at one picture in particular.

"This cannot be you!" she exclaimed staring at a picture of a four year old Caleb covered in mud with Pogue, Reid and Tyler.

He laughed "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you could have never possibly been that cute! What happened?!" she said laughing

He laughed "Oh yeah? I'd beg to differ!" before walking further down the hallway into the kitchen.

She hoisted herself up onto a counter, and watched him bustle around the kitchen for food. As he moved around, he pulled off his jacket, and his red sweatshirt underneath, leaving him with a thin white shirt to cover his chiseled body. Riley swooned internally, but tried to keep it cool.

He turned to her "Aren't you hot?"

She shrugged, as she took off her jacket, "So Martha, what are you cookin' for me."

"Peanut butter and jelly."

She jumped off the counter, and swatted his arm "That is _not_ what I expected when you bragged about your home cooking."

"Calm yourself Barbie, I'll make you a feast."

She leaned against another counter, while she watched him cook something over the stove. She wasn't used to beautiful boys doing everything for her, so she was enthralled. She stared at the way his tanned muscles moved when he stirred or flipped the food, and how nice his butt looked standing in front of the oven. She was so entranced, she didn't notice him moving towards her. He stared into her blue-green eyes, and the darkness of his eyes took her back slightly.

"What," she choked out.

"I need something out of that drawer," he said, eyes twinkling.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she dodged out of his way. She remained alert for the rest of the time in the kitchen, and finally he turned to her with a smile "Here you are," passing her a plate with a humongous quesadilla with salsa on the side.

"This could feed three of me Caleb! Are you trying to get me to explode?"

"Come on Barbie, lets go to my room."

**but i**** know you're just waiting**

She wasn't surprised to see that his room was meticulous, just like her side of her dorm. A huge bed in the middle took up most of the space, with a large desk to one side and a large closet to the other. A door leading to what she presumed was a bathroom was near the closet door, and picture frames decorated the walls. She stared back at the smiling faces of Caleb's mother, Pogue, Reid, Garwin, and Sarah.

He walked towards his bathroom door, and smiled at her "I'll be right back."

**try to waste the energy i'll never spend on you**

Once inside his bathroom, he turned to his mirror, to fix his hair, and make sure nothing was in his teeth. He immediately felt guilty. He shouldn't care about what he looks like to Riley, he's Sarah's. But he couldn't help himself when Riley was all he saw. That saying "_absence only makes the heart grow fonder_" wasn't working for Caleb. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Riley, not Sarah. And he felt like an asshole over it.

He muttered to himself "Don't be Reid. You're faithful, and you'd never hurt Sarah. Riley is only a phase."

A phase that's stuck with him since the day he met her. He just couldn't help himself. The looks she gave him sometimes took of all of his control to keep from ravaging her at that very moment.

He popped a piece of gum in his mouth, took a few deep breaths, a last look in the mirror, and walked back into his room.

He was slightly taken aback by the sight of her sprawled out on his huge bed, legs in the air, oblivious of his presence. He couldn't help but stare at her, imagining different scenarios they could play out on his enormous bed…until she turned over and looked at him.

He immediately snapped back into reality and laughed "Comfortable?"

"Very. This bed feels like clouds. Ready to work now?"

"Yeah," he said, before reaching over her to grab his book bag.

She breathed in quietly, smelling an intoxicating blend of soap, musky cologne and fresh laundry.

"So what's this paper on?" she asked once she composed herself

"We're doing…the anatomy of the shoulder."

"How exciting. Well, lets get to work."

They both lied on the bed vertically, and opened their books to start writing. They began working in silence, before Caleb's phone rang loudly. He reached to grab it, but had to push into Riley slightly to reach it completely.

"Sorry," he said flushing before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"_Sup man! Where are you?" _Pogue answered

"Home…you?"

"_Coming from Baby Boy's house. We're gonna stop by."_

"I'm busy now."

"_Doing what man?"_

"A project with Riley."

He heard a laugh in the back that had to belong to Reid "_What? Doing Riley?"_

"Really mature Reid."

"_She's hot! I commend you."_

"Just put Pogue back on the phone."

"_Hello? So yeah, we'll be there in like 30._"

Reid cackled in the back "_Finish up your quickie by then!_"

Caleb hit END and looked to Riley. "Sorry about that, it's just Reid being immature."

She smiled at him "No big deal," before getting back to work.

**never touch not right now**

They worked diligently for a while, and Riley started getting really hot. She couldn't tell if it was just her reacting to Caleb's warm body next to hers, or if it was really that hot, but stopped writing to pull off her top, leaving her in a tank top, before continuing her paragraph.

Caleb's eyes traveled from her neck further down, but stopped himself.

He thought to himself "_Focus, focus, FOCUS!"_

They worked diligently, and finally they were done with their individual parts.

Riley sat up, running her fingers through her hair "Finally! Done."

He sat up as well, and started collecting all the papers together "I'll put it together tonight if you want? I have this scanner thing, and it really wont be any trouble at –"

She laughed "Sounds good Martha. Thanks. You're a good partner."

Before Caleb could respond, Tyler, Pogue and Reid busted through the door.

"Guys, what the hell?" Caleb said loudly

Pogue smiled at Riley, before turning to Caleb "You weren't answering your door."

"I was busy."

Reid raised his eyebrows, noticing Riley's shirt on the floor "I can tell."

She blushed "You know what, I should be going…I'll see you in class tommrow. See you guys later."

Tyler smiled "Bye Riley."

She grabbed her stuff, and opened the door to leave, smiling at everyone once more before walking out.

Reid smirked and called after her "Please, _come_ again!"

Caleb groaned "Reid, I'm gonna kill you!"

* * *

**AN:** What'd you think? Like? LOVE? Please, tell me!


	5. slow hands

**DISCLAIMER:** i own nothing, obviously.

**AN:** hi guys! i'm really sorry i haven't updated in so long, i was having trouble seeing what i wantedd to do with this chapter...i kind of feel like its a filler chapter, but the pairings are shaping up a little better. i hope you like it and dont think its stupid, because i do this for you. you push me to write with your reviews, so review review review! thanks (: and have a great day!

ps, i put up new character pictures for the new people in this chapter.

* * *

chapter five; slow hands

Megan was stressed. As usual. Lately, anything and everything stressed her out. The looks girls gave her in the hallway. The looks boys gave her in the hallway. How she felt when she was with Ryland. Schoolwork. Being away from her family. Nothing was familiar to her in Ipswich, except for her sisters. And nothing could ease her worrying mind.

As she sat staring at the clock in the last 5 minutes of Physics, she decided she would skip Psychology today. Maybe that would loosen her up enough to enjoy her weekend.

**when the loving that you've wasted, comes raining from a hapless cloud**

Once the bell rang, she quickly made it out of class, and headed straight for her dorm. As she walked up the stairs and down the hallway, she pulled out her phone and turned it off. There was no need for distractions from Ryland today. She was so focused on everything that she didn't notice a book strewn on the floor, and consequently tripped right over it. Before she fell, a strong arm moved out and pulled her back up again.

"Whoa there Meg, we can't have you hurting yourself now."

She looked up and saw Pogue smiling down at her.

She smiled and picked up the book that almost caused her demise. "Thanks. I'm a little out of it."

"Yeah? How so?"

"Well, I've just been terribly stressed lately and I can't really focus on anything with my mind so…_busy_."

He smiled softly "So, I'm guessing you're skipping class to chill out, huh?"

"Yeah, I might just go take a nap or watch a movie. I just need to zone out."

"Well…from personal experience, that never works for me."

She smiled wryly "Then what do you propose Dr. Parry?"

"Well, riding my bike always de-stresses me."

"Well, not everyone has a Ducati at their disposal."

He grinned "Come on, I'll take you."

"Are you kidding me? I've seen you drive that thing. You'll kill me."

"You'll love it. Come on, I promise, this will work," he said, before taking her bag and putting it in his locker with his and grabbing a yellow helmet.

"Fine," she sighed.

He grinned at her, as he interlocked their arms together, and dragged her out to the parking lot.

Once at his bright yellow Ducati, he moved behind her and placed a helmet on her head.

"Now, we don't want you getting hurt. This will save you from a fall incase I don't."

She rolled her eyes, and hit him on his arm "I'm actually coordinated. Maybe you shouldn't have books lying on the floor for innocent girls like me to trip over."

He laughed, putting on his helmet, and said "Maybe innocent girls like yourself should pay a little bit more attention to what's right in front of your face!" before climbing on the bike.

"Come on slowpoke!" he said, patting the bike "We're _waiting_!"

She climbed on hesitantly, and sat there. He grabbed her small hands, and placed them on his well defined torso.

"Now, hold on tight. Really tight. And don't worry about hurting me, I don't think you can," he laughed.

She immediately pinched his side hard, laughing when he exclaimed "Ow! Watch it!"

She chuckled "Okay Mr. Indestructible, any other directions?"

"Nope. Hold on tight, and enjoy."

As he revved up the engine, she started to speak "Please don't go TOO FAST!"

**see the living that surrounds me, dissipate in a violent place**

Her last words came out like a squeal as he shot out of the parking lot. She held onto him for dear life, and shut her eyes and prayed she wouldn't fall off. Her hair whipped in the wind, and as he got further away from the school, he slowed to a slower pace. It was by no means slow, but now, her eyes popped open, and she loosened her grip ever so slightly. As they weaved through turns and curves in the road, she watched his arm muscles clench and unclench as he smoothly drove his bike. She looked around her and was amazed. The sky was startlingly pale against the crimson and gold of the trees, and the wind whipped her knees comfortably. Leaves scattered behind them as they rode past woods, and the more they drove, the more trees and beautiful nature she saw. She saw creeks to be explored, and woods to run through. The colorful trees went on for days and days, and she saw the top of the church faintly. She stared at the estates that went deep into the woods, and felt the hum of the bike wash over her. All the stress in her had dissipated, leaving her only with awe from the beautiful place Pogue was driving her through.

She sighed soundly and Pogue chuckled "Feeling better?"

She squeezed his torso and said "Much. Thank you."

"Ready to head back princess?"

"I'm ready if you are."

"I could ride this all day, but I should probably get you back," he said, as he gracefully made a circle in the road, and sped off back towards the school.

Megan breathed out contently as she rested her head on his strong back as the rode back into the campus, feeling completely at ease. He pulled into the parking lot, and she jumped off, pulling the helmet off her head, and ran a hand through her windswept hair. He pulled off his helmet and as they began walking back to his locker he grinned "So, what did I tell you?"

"You were right. I feel a million times better now."

"Good. Now you know, whenever you're stressed, come find me. I'd love to skip a class and go riding for an hour," as he unlocked his locker and put her schoolbag on her shoulder

She smiled "I'll be sure to do that. Thanks again Pogue, you really made my day," before kissing his cheek and walking away.

**but I am married to your charms & grace, i just go crazy like the good old days**

Lia came out of her last period class, exhaling as she said to herself "_Thank god it's the weekend_."

She walked outside and flipped open her phone to call Riley, but a pair of male hands covered her eyes before she could do anything.

She sighed "Reid?"

A deep voice laughed "Try again LG."

She recognized the nickname and immediately spun around. "Rian!" she squealed as she jumped into his arms. He held her by her waist as he hugged her tightly "I've missed you already!"

She pulled back and smiled "What are you doing here?"

He grinned "Tanner and I decided to visit our baby girls." She quickly turned her head to find Tanner and she saw him standing right behind her. She moved out of Rian's embrace and hugged Tanner tightly as well. She saw the two as her brothers, even if there was no blood connection between the three.

Rian Quinn was Riley's older brother. He had the same intense blue green eyes as Riley and his wheat colored hair was always messy. Tanner Phillips was Taryn's older brother. He looked exactly like her. They had the same gray green eyes, tan skin, dark hair and blinding smile. They were well into their sophomore year in college at Boston College, and rarely home came to visit.

Lia was still in shock that they were here "Do your sisters know you're here?! I can't believe you guys are here!"

Tanner grinned, throwing an arm around her shoulder "You know what I can't believe? That they don't have the girls wearing little pleated skirts at Salem Prep! How _hot_."

She rolled her eyes, laughing "Glad to know you're still a pervert," before grabbing Rian's hand and leading them both to the girl's dorms.

"Now seriously," Lia said "You have to be here for some reason, hell you rarely visited home, why come here?"

Tanner smiled mischievously "Honestly, we came here to check out your hot ass classmates…and they do not disappoint," as he winked at a blonde girl as she passed by.

She rolled her eyes, and looked at Rian for the real answer.

He shrugged "We have a little surprise for you guys…"

Another voice, higher then the two college boys, but still a deep baritone, huffed "You better not call me little again Quinn, or I'll kick your ass."

Rian laughed in response, and Lia jumped up as she recognized the boy's voice and ran to him.

"Baby T!" she exclaimed

He smiled and pulled her in for a hug "How ya been LG?"

She pulled away and scanned the younger boy. Talan Phillips, youngest of the Phillips clan, had grown up. His dark hair fell into his gray eyes, and the baby fat in his young face was replaced by a strong jaw and chiseled features. His short stature had been replaced as well, by a tall, strong figure that hovered over her. She hadn't seen him in a year, and he was a changed boy.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Groton? ...And why are you wearing a Spencer t shirt?!"

He grinned "Oh LG, you've missed a lot. Groton wasn't cutting it… And Spencer's been scouting me for a while now. Thought it'd be high time to transfer and be with my big sisters."

"You can _not_ be serious! Baby T, Taryn is gonna be so excited!"

He laughed "Let's go find her then! Or is she preoccupied?"

Tanner guffawed "Knowing our sister, she probably is."

Lia smacked him on the arm "Oh, stop it. She'll stop whatever she's doing to see you and you know it."

As they continued on their walk to Lia's dorm, Talan leaned into her "So, have any hot friends in need of some company?"

She rolled her eyes "Tanner is rubbing off on you in the worst way. And to be honest, I have about one girl friend here."

He smirked "Name?"

"Sam."

"Sam who?" Tanner asked "I used to know a girl named Sam from here."

"Sam George."

Tanners face lit up "Ah, _Samantha George_…so hot. Tell me her dorm number, I have to stop by."

Lia sighed "Let's go see the others before you go on to your conquests. They can wait."

He grinned "Can't have them waiting too long, lets go!"

**and i might stop and look upon your face, disappear in the sweet, sweet gaze**

Meanwhile, Taryn was pacing in Reid and Tyler's dorm, waiting for Tyler to come through the door. She had to apologize. She'd apologize for days if necessary. She felt like an asshole for the way she overreacted, and the way she completely disregarded his apology. She sat down on his bed finally, and ran her hands through her hair, as she anticipated his arrival. She contemplated using to figure out exactly where he was, but then heard the doorknob twist and the door pushed open. There was Tyler clothed in only shorts, with damp hair and a towel hanging around his neck.

He looked surprised "Taryn…"

She took in his gorgeous chest, before looking at his face "Uh hey," she said as she stood up to her full height, still more then a head shorter then him. "I just wanted to say…that I'm sorry. I was being such a bitch the other day, and now I understand what you meant, and I'm so sorry I freaked out like that, that isn't like me, really it's not, I just don't want you to hate me because of this because I didn't mean to be such a jackass and I just miss you cause you've been avoiding me for the past few days and –"

He smiled, moving closer, shushing her as he pulled her in close for a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings…you've got to be crazy if you thought I'd never wanted to be with you…I just thought we could have done it at a better, more romantic time."

She sighed into his chest "_I know._"

He looked down at her questioning "Oh really?"

She smiled at him "Reid told me what you were probably thinking, and he was right on point."

"Reid knows me better than anyone else…I'm a little surprised he said anything though."

"Maybe he was trying to be a good friend for once."

"Thank god for that," he said as he gently kissed her lips. She moved her hands to his dark hair and slowly slid them around his scalp as she kissed him back. As time went on, the kisses grew harder and more passionate, and he led her to his bed flopping down on it and beckoning her to climb on top. As she straddled him, he sighed "God, I've missed you Tar." She grinned before moving in for another passionate kiss. Right as things began to heat up, the door swung open.

Lia's voice floated through the room, and Taryn could hear the smirk on her face "Figured I could find you in here."

Tyler blushed "Hey Lia, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to tell Taryn that we have some visitors."

She turned around "Who is so important that you _had_ to interrupt our makeup make out?"

Taryn heard loud laughs and a voice called out "Well, last time I checked, no one was more important than your big brother."

She immediately jumped off of Tyler and jumped into Tanner's arms. "TANNER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she shrieked as she buried her head in his chest. He hugged her back tightly and let go only once he saw Talan appear behind her with Rian. She turned and yelled again "BABY BRO! RI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" as she jumped and gave them long hugs as well. As she pulled away from Talan, she scanned him up and down before stopping at his shirt. "You have got to be shitting me."

He grinned "Not at all. I start Monday."

"Since when have you ever been interested in Spencer?"

Rian laughed "Since he got his ass expelled from Groton!"

Taryn snorted "Expelled huh. And Spencer still wanted you?

He smirked "What can I say? I'm just that good."

She rolled her eyes "Anyways, I want you to meet my boyfriend Tyler."

Tyler stood up awkwardly, before Tanner, Rian and Talan broke out into a chorus of "What a cutie!"

Tanner laughed before walking up to Tyler and dapping him up "What's up man? We're just playin' around, nice to meet you."

"Yeah man, same to you. You too Rian and Talan, welcome to Spencer. What grade you in?"

Taryn pinched his cheeks "My baby is a sophomore!"

He glared at her, shrugging her off "Don't _ever_ do that in school Tar."

She grinned "I don't think I'll be able to help it baby brother, this is the first time I've gone to school with you since we were in elementary school, with you being shipped off to Groton and all when you were practically a preemie!"

"Not my fault I showed actual skill at something," he said laughing.

She rolled her eyes, but before she could throw back a response, Reid walked in the door, and looked perplexed "Did I miss my invitation to the party in my dorm?"

"Reid! Dude!"

Reid looked up confused and then laughed "Tanner, what's up man? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you of course!"

Taryn looked confused "How do you know each other?"

Reid looked at Taryn "How do _you_ know each other?"

She rolled her eyes "Wow, Reid, you're really observant. He's my _brother_."

Tanner flung an arm around Reid's shoulders, and ruffled his hair "I met this kid when I came to visit during my senior year. Still kickin ass in pool?"

"Won two hundred last night."

"Man! You're good. Tar, how do you know this hunk?"

"He's Tyler's roommate."

Reid smirked, slinging an arm over her shoulder "And, her best friend!"

Taryn rolled her eyes "Don't push it peroxide…"

He laughed "I thought we had moved on in our friendship sunshine!"

Tanner grinned "My two favorite people, friends? This makes my day! Let's all go out to Nicky's to celebrate me being here!"

Talan rolled his eyes "Or maybe, _me_ being here…"

**you make me want to pick up a guitar, and celebrate the myriad ways that i love you**

To say that Nicky's was crowded was an understatement. The pool hall was buzzing with teens flitting around from table to table, the music was loud and thumping, and the smack of pool balls hitting each other still echoed off of the walls.

Megan sighed as she walked in with Riley "Jesus, I think a few more people should have come out tonight…"

Riley smiled "Oh Meg, come on, it'll be fun!"

She rolled her eyes "Yeah, cause you're seeing your new golden boy…I don't have a Caleb Danvers to swoon over tonight."

Riley elbowed her in the side swiftly "Could you be a little louder? I don't think everyone heard you clearly, asshole. And anyways, shouldn't you have a Ryland Kennedy to swoon over instead?"

"He doesn't like it here."

"Uh, hello? Who cares if he doesn't like it here, doesn't he like hanging out with you?"

Megan shrugged "He's just not into this scene…and he doesn't really mesh well with the '_Son's of Ipswich_'."

Riley rolled her eyes again "How immature. Maybe you should forget Ryland, and move on to

someone that'll actually be with you."

"Whatever Riley, why don't you go snuggle up with Caleb? Oh wait, he has a _girlfriend_."

Before Riley could respond, Caleb shouted over the music "Hey! Over here!"

Megan smirked "Speak of the deliciously handsome devil…"

Riley growled out "Shut the hell up Meg!" before they made their way over to Caleb, and the rest of their group.

Caleb grinned "Hey!"

Riley smiled back "Hey big guy, what's up?"  
He shrugged "Wanna go get a drink? Reid just swiped mine…"

"Yeah, let's go," she said smiling, as she interlocked her arm in his waiting one. She immediately felt a little guilty of their close contact, and blushed.

"Where's Sarah?" she asked, still flushed.

He sighed "Not up for it I guess, she's been cooped up in that room of hers, and I don't know how to get her out."

"Well, she's missing out!"

He grinned down at her "Yeah, she is…"

Riley blushed again "So, about those drinks. What are you feeling like tonight?"

"Just another beer please."

"Nicky, two beers, please?"

They sat down on the stools in front of the bar, facing each other. Their knees bumped, but neither minded.

"So, how have you been lately? I haven't seen much of you since our project."

"I've been good…"

"Are you and Sarah getting any better?"

"I feel like we're getting worse…Kate's been planting ideas in her head that I'm cheating on her."

"What?! That's ridiculous. With who?"

He awkwardly scratched the back of his head "Uh, with you…"

"That's crazy!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"I know! Why would she think I was cheating, with _you_?"

Riley, somewhat insulted, huffed slightly at that comment.

Caleb quickly retracted his statement "I mean, not like that, obviously you're great and gorgeous and you know, amaz –shit, what I mean is that I'd never cheat, even with someone as temp- grea-_cool_ as you. You know?"

Riley smiled to herself "I know."

**i submit my incentive is romance, i watched the pole dance of the stars**

Meanwhile, Megan was bouncing from friend to friend. She sat and talked to Taryn and Tyler for a few moments, but extracted herself once they started kissing and stopped talking. She mingled with Reid, Tanner, Rian and Talan, before getting bored with their perverted jokes, and their underwear bets. Finally, she just sat down, and pulled out her phone, disappointed that there were no messages from Ryland. She sighed, and took a sip of her drink dejectedly.

"Why the long face, girl?"

She looked up and saw Pogue's smiling face. "Oh, it's nothing; I'm just a little bored."

"Well, you're in luck, cause I just so happen to be a known antidote for bored girls."

"I bet you are," she said laughing.

"See, already working my magic."

"Shouldn't you be working your magic on your girlfriend mister Parry?"

"She disappeared a while ago. Plus, I think you need it more than she does."

"If you insist, sir."

He sat down in the seat across from her, and leaned in close "So, tell me little miss, what's troubling you?"

"My boyfriend."

"Ah, Kennedy. Junior, right?"

"Yeah. He hates you all, and will never go out with me, to parties or here, or anywhere. If we aren't cuddling in his bed, watching shitty sci fi movies, he isn't happy."

"Fuck that Meg! You need someone that'll take you out and be romantic. The Sci Fi channel is not romantic."

She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair "I know, I want him to realize that. I don't want to be the pushy girlfriend and make him do things that he doesn't want to do."

Pogue looked into her green eyes and smiled "Baby girl, you definitely need to explore your options…"

"What options? I have no options."

"Babe, you have options, _trust me_."

She grinned at him, and leaned in closer to him "Tell me about these so called options, and I'll tell you if they're good enough for me."

He laughed, but it was drowned out by Kate's shrill "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

* * *

**AN:** DUN DUN DUN! what's gonna happen next chapter? any ideas? any suggestions? did you love it? like it? loathe it? LET ME KNOW :D


End file.
